Un amour mi-mortel et mi-immortel
by lolosasunaru95
Summary: voila voila ! un petit yaoi plutôt gentil les personnages sont GREY de fairy tail et RIDO de vampire Knight bonne lecture


Grey-kun, 14 ans, est un jeune ado avec une histoire surprenante. Oui, car il a un ami pas comme les autres, il a tout d'abord 52 ans et s'appelle Rido. Ils se sont rencontrés un soir où Grey-kun avait fugué de chez lui. Rido-sama l'avait invité à se réfugier quelque temps chez lui, car il était trempé par la pluie d'automnes et en pleure. Rido-sama enfaîte était tombé sous le charme du jeune garçon. Il le garda plusieurs jours. Mais que s'est-il passé pendant ses quelque jours ? Et pourquoi se voient-ils toujours? Est-ce vraiment que de l'amitié entre eux.

* LEMON *

Le 1er soir où Grey-kun était arrivé chez Rido-sama, il ne s'était pas passé grand chose, ils ont juste discuter un peu et manger.

Le 2e jour, ils restaient à la maison, notre ado ne parla pas beaucoup le matin, mais l'après-midi plus, beaucoup plus même. Ils étaient bien. Rido-sama était très attentif et regarder Grey-kun souvent de haut en bas. Dans la soirée Grey-kun regarda son aîné entrain de travailler et il se rendit compte à un moment que Rido-sama le regarder aussi.

Rido-sama se leva sous le regard détourner de Grey-kun gêné. Grey-kun sentit deux mains sur ses épaules et son regard constant sur lui, il n'osait pas le regarder. Rido-sama lui prit doucement le menton et le souleva pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ils avaient des yeux pleins de d'envie et de confusion, mais cela n'empêcha pas Rido-sama de l'embrasser tendrement. Quand le baiser s'arrêta, Grey-kun regarda le plus vieux dans les yeux. Ils avaient les joues rouges et la respiration plus rapide. Puis Grey-kun repris les lèvres de Rido-sama pour un baiser plus passionner.

Dans la minute qui suit Grey-kun était coucher sur le canapé sous Rido-sama. Il commença des caresses sur puits sous le maillot. Grey-kun frissonna à se dernier contacte. Rido-sama se redressa et enleva sont haut puis celui du plus jeune. Grey-kun pus voir que le corps du plus vieux était musclé, il était beau, trop beau peut-être ? Il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de ce corps jusqu'à que Rido-sama ne revienne planter ses yeux pleins de désir dans les siens, ce qui le fit fondre.

Surtout, quand il l'embrassa une énième fois pour après s'attaquer au cou qui fit gémir légèrement Grey-kun. Rido-sama resta 2-3 minutes sur cette partie tout en caressant son corps, Grey-kun quant à lui avais mis une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et l'autre en haut du dos. Rido-sama descendit et sur tout le torse du garçon lui fit des bisous papillons. Il s'arrêta à un bout de chair tendu avec le quelle, il joua avec sa langue, faisant soupirée son jeune amant de plaisir. Il s'attaqua au 2e en faisant descendre ses mains de plus en plus bas. Jusqu'à atteindre le pantalon du Grey-kun qu'il déboutonna et enleva. Le caleçon de son jeune amant suivit assez vite sous le regard perdu du jeune ado. Il s'entait que le jeune garçon était un peu tendu et préoccuper par la suite, mais Rido-sama remonta et lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter de la suite, qu'il serait doux et de le laisser-faire.

Puis il redescendit en laissant ici et là des petits suçons sur la peau blanche de l'adolescent. Il avait commencé à faire des va et viens avec sa main en descendant, puis il lécha par petit coup le membre durci du beau jeune homme pour enfin le prendre en bouche et y faire des va et viens habile. Pendant ce temps, Grey-kun était en plein plaisir, ça le rendait fou. Il regarda son amant lui donner tout ce plaisir. Il avait mis ces mains dans les cheveux de Rido-sama, mais du en mètre une sur l'accoudoir pour si accrocher, s'était une sensation de plaisir si intense, il n'arrêtait pas de gémir, puis il vient dans un cri. Grey-kun était essoufflé, mais son amant n'allait pas en rester là. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses du jeune garçon et tout en l'embrassant rentra un doigt dans son intimité, ce qui fit crisper le jeune surpris mais vite pris de plaisir, car Rido-sama savait y faire. Il ne sentit pas trop les deux autres rentrées en lui. Quand les doigts sortir, il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration qui fit sourire son amant qui lui dit d'une voix suave que se n'était pas fini. Notre ado compris qu'ils allaient passer à l'étape suivante, mais ne bougea pas quand son aîné se mis complètement nu, le membre dresser devant son entrée. Il le regarda et s'enfonça doucement en lui, Grey-kun avait mal, trop mal, il avait le souffle très saccadé sous la douleur, Rido-sama, quand il fut entièrement en lui détendit son jeune amant avec des caresses et des petit baiser un peu partout.

Quand il le sentit prêt, il commença à bouger doucement, très vite Grey-kun bougea ses hanches et ils accéléraient le rythme. Le plaisir était intense pour les deux amants, s'est Grey-kun qui se libéra en premier suivit par Rido-sama. Ils étaient essoufflés surtout le plus jeune, l'aîné se retira de lui et vient l'embrasser doucement, mais aussi pour le regarder. L'adolescent épuiser s'endormit dans les bras du plus âgée qui le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et ils dormir l'un à cote de l'autre. Le lendemain matin, notre jeune ado se réveilla seul sur le lit, il sentit une douleur au niveau du bas de son dos, mais pas trop, puis il entendit le bruit de la douche. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à celle-ci ou il trouva Rido-sama. Celui-ci avait remarqué ça présence, mais faisait comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Grey-kuèn regarda un bon moment son aîné puis rentra dans la douche pour aller se coller au dos de Rido-sama, ils restèrent quelque minute comme ça, profitant de l'instant.

* FIN LEMON *

Rido-sama se retourna pour embrasser tendrement son jeune amant, puis ils se lavèrent et allèrent s'habiller et manger. Les nuits qui suivirent furent pareilles, mais petit à petit, jour après jour, leur relation se fit plus intime, pervers et sadique ! Oui, ils utilisèrent des petits jouer comme des menottes, des fouets ! ...Et autres, imposant des tortures a leur partenaire. Les années passèrent, ils connaissaient tout l'un de l'autre et surtout, ils étaient incapables de se séparer. Ils avaient pourtant essayé, mais rien n'y fait, comme deux aimants, ils se retrouvaient plus féroces et amoureux aussi. Quand Grey-kun et son amant emménagèrent ensemble, il se passa un événement qui aller permettre à leur amour de durer longtemps, très longtemps. Rido-sama était un vampire et il allait vampiriser Grey-kun, son amant, son amour... Âgées a ce moment-là de 30 ans. Ils vécurent ensembles très longtemps, 500 ans environ. C'est Rido-sama qui mourut en 1er suivit de Grey-kun quelque jour plus tard.

Ils auront vécu pleinement mélangeant sadisme, perversité, amour et tendresse.


End file.
